<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath Of a Bloodbath by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022874">The Aftermath Of a Bloodbath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Real Person Fiction, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Friendship, Corpses, Death, Emotional Hurt, Good Omens AU, Grief, It took me til halfway through writing to realise i'd written whats pretty much a go au, M/M, Pre-Slash, War, angst with a side of fluff, bodies, but hes hurting too, essentially, ethan's trying to be strong for mark's sake, past Amyplier, they're grieving together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mark?”</p><p> </p><p>The demon turned, a sad, soft smile curling up the corners of his mouth just enough to show he appreciated the presence of the angel beside him. The angel in question was somewhat smaller than the demon, Mark, and had big, white, feathery wings that protected him from the weather even less than Mark’s scaly wings protected himself.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been standing here for ages,” the angel said softly, gently, and Mark took a last look at the battlefield before wrenching his gaze away for good.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Something of a Good Omens AU. A war between the demons and angels occurred, and Mark and Ethan are grieving in their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath Of a Bloodbath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i cant believe i didnt realise this was GO AU until id half written it</p><p>anyway thanks to my partner for giving me to opening line of "rain hit the dead" to base this fic around. it was very emo of you, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain hit the dead; it splattered across the faces of the corpses that lied out in the field, the twisted faces of those who were once angels and demons, gods and devils. A lone figure stood, watching, as the battlefield before him turned to mud, blood slowly washing away in the rain. The man’s bright red scaly wings, folded just above his head, did little to keep the rain off of him, but he refused to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His small, whip-thin red tail, which would normally lash about behind him, hung low. The man, a demon by blood and birthright, was exhausted and grieving. The corpses had once been his friends, now battered and broken and utterly dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon turned, a sad, soft smile curling up the corners of his mouth just enough to show he appreciated the presence of the angel beside him. The angel in question was somewhat smaller than the demon, Mark, and had big, white, feathery wings that protected him from the weather even less than Mark’s scaly wings protected himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been standing here for ages,” the angel said softly, gently, and Mark took a last look at the battlefield before wrenching his gaze away for good. The demon slowly lowered one wing, then the other, wincing as the rain immediately battered his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anywhere to go.” It was a hard thing for Mark to admit. As a demon, a devil, he should be at home anywhere. They were born for hardship, to live in the wild, and yet Mark wanted none of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel, the god, from beside him, offered the softest of smiles. “I’ve got an apartment in the city. It isn’t far. You can stay for as long as you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An apartment? In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>city</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mark stared incredulously at the angel. “Ethan, how-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A simple wing concealment spell and you’re fine,” the angel, Ethan, responded with a dismissive wave of his hand; just like that, his wings were gone from view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d see an angel using dark magic,” Mark said with a pained chuckle, forcing himself not to look at the bloodied scene just to his right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you have,” Ethan replied dryly. Silence fell between them for a moment, the only sound being the pouring rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Mark said quietly, after a minute or so had passed. “I’ll stay with you. Just for a little while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan smiled at this, but not as wide as he usually would. The corpses behind them made it impossible to experience true happiness, and it would likely be a few centuries before they could truly start to move forward again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd, a demon and an angel standing side by side, especially after the millennia of unrest and hostility that had led to the war. The war that had caused the field of corpses, the war that had caused Mark to lose his friends, to lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and undoubtedly had caused Ethan loss too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing they could do about the past, though. They could only affect the future. It was this thought that caused Mark to turn to Ethan, midway through their walk back to the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to unite them. The survivors. Angels and demons together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan turned to meet his gaze with a smile. “We will. If anyone can do it, it’s us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>